


To All The Boys I've Loved Before

by DandyDonut



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blyke-centric, Canon-Typical Profanity, Fluff, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Multi, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/DandyDonut
Summary: John. Distractingly attractive neighbour-slash-workout-buddy. Always gets into fights. Bad boy with a heart of gold.Isen. Childhood best friend. The Press Club's best writer. Charming, humourous, and down to earth.Arlo. President of the Student Council. Nicknamed 'Ice King' because of how intimidating and perfect he is. Currently dating Remi.(...and Blyke, who has accidentally sent love letters to all of the above.)
Relationships: Arlo & Blyke (unOrdinary), Arlo/Blyke (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & John Doe (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/John Doe (unOrdinary), mentions of Arlo/Remi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42
Collections: Canon? We don't know her





	To All The Boys I've Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics tend to err on the Gen side, so let's see how this, a completely romantic fic, goes! This was definitely written to satisfy my craving for something lighthearted, which the webtoon isn't right now.

Blyke likes guys.

He's never had some sort of big realization or anything like that, at least not one he can remember. It's always been there, never loud or conspicuous, just lingering at the back of his mind. A secret, hanging over his head.

Don’t get him wrong - he doesn’t  _ want _ to keep it a secret. He hates hiding things, and this thing is probably the biggest he’s ever hid, but he can’t tell his mother, who talks about wanting grandchildren every other day. Can’t tell his sisters, who are so gossipy that the entire world would probably know within an hour. And most of all, can’t tell the people he likes.

First, his obnoxiously straight best friend, Isen. 

Blyke is not usually one to assume sexualities, but Isen is  _ so _ straight. He talks about girls  _ way _ too much for him not to be straight, alright? He’s never disrespectful about it, and it’s not like Blyke is made uncomfortable by it or anything. 

It’s not a problem, or at least it  _ wasn’t _ a problem until Blyke’s heart fucked everything up. Now, he’s got a hopeless, embarrassing crush on a guy who will never like him back.

It’s hard to  _ not _ like Isen. He’s charming and clever like no one else is, and his laid back attitude is a breath of fresh air. Being around him is always so enjoyable because of the way he reminds Blyke to not take everything so seriously. He’s such a sweet boyfriend, too - he did all sorts of romantic things for his ex, Elaine, like little gifts and notes tucked in her locker.

(And, well, he’s pretty easy on the eyes.)

Blyke’s content with keeping his feelings under wraps forever. He and Isen have been best friends since middle school, and there’s no way he’s going to let his feelings get in the way of the comfortable and perfectly platonic relationship they have right now.

Second, his neighbour-slash-workout-buddy, John.

Apparently, John has some sort of troubled past. Blyke’s heard all sorts of nasty rumours about why he was held back a year. He doesn’t believe any of them, obviously. When he catches people spreading more, he tells them to shut the fuck up, because nobody deserves to be judged like this.

John himself is actually a really nice person, though it always feels like he keeps everyone at an arm’s length. He’d turned down Blyke’s first five or so offers of friendship, after all, and it had taken him a month of subtle invitations to get John to agree to become gym buddies with him. 

With anyone else, he would have backed off pretty quickly, but John has always seemed awfully lonely, with how many fights he gets into, and how much he intentionally distances himself from everyone else. Blyke never pries into John’s past, and John doesn’t bring it up at all. Ever.

Nowadays, they walk to and from school together, and Blyke honestly counts that as a win.

(John has really fucking nice abs, too. Blyke’s torn between thinking  _ damn, I want those abs  _ and  _ damn, I want to do my laundry on those abs _ .)

Third, the ever unapproachable President of the Student Council, Arlo.

This one is most manageable, mostly because of how  _ laughable _ it is. He only talks to Arlo for school-related things, and doesn’t plan on changing this anytime soon, which means interaction is limited. It’s more of a celebrity crush than anything, just because of how unattainable it is. He really,  _ really _ liked Arlo back in First Year, but now, it’s mostly died down to just admiration; he’s realized how it’s literally impossible to even be friends with Arlo, after all.

Arlo’s nickname of ‘Ice King’ hadn’t come out of nowhere, after all. He’s intimidating as fuck, with how he always has control of every situation. Blyke knows no one can be perfect, but Arlo comes pretty damn close.

(Arlo isn’t even single - he’s in a relationship with Remi, who Blyke was friends with in middle school. They’ve grown apart since then, but he doesn’t hold it against her. She’s so nice it’s unreal.)

The common factor of all three is what Blyke will do: absolutely nothing. It’s pretty obvious that his feelings aren’t returned, after all, and besides, Isen is the only one he’s serious about. He hardly knows anything about John or Arlo, after all, so any attraction there is pretty superficial and surface-level. Just infatuation that his annoying heart and raging hormones have spawned.

Still, he’s only human. He needs a way to vent, to cope, and the best way, he’s found, is to write letters. It’s awkward and embarrassing and makes him want to crawl into a hole, but getting his emotions out is better than pushing them under a metaphorical rug, at least.

The letters are stashed away in Blyke’s closet, (haha, pun not intended) where they will never be found by anyone besides him, or at least he hopes so. If they ever come to light, well…

...moving to a different country and never showing his face again sounds like a safe plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an endgame ship decided yet, so comment which one you like best and I'll see what I can do. ;)


End file.
